


You Have Arms. I Have Arms. What A Coinky-Dink.

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Brotzly Week (Lets Pretend For The Purposes Of This Challenge That I Haven't Been Living Every Week As If It's Brotzly Week) [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brotzly Week, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: "Dirk..." Todd said slowly, heart sinking. "When was the last time anyone hugged you?"Brotzly Week day one. Prompt: 'First'





	You Have Arms. I Have Arms. What A Coinky-Dink.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself: Helen you have so many wips and a big bang PLEASE don't do brotzly week
> 
> Me, headphones in, hoovering up crisp crumbs from my phone screen as I type: New phone who dis
> 
> Day one, prompt: 'First'
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Todd had no idea why it took him so long to notice it. But once he had noticed it, he couldn't _stop_ noticing it. 

Dirk Gently never hugged anyone. 

Which was... Weird. Well, sure, okay, some people just weren't big into physical contact and that was fair enough- but _Dirk?_ He had no concept of personal space! Since the day they met there'd been prodding, patting, grabbing- the guy had hands that moved a mile a minute and he wasn't in the business of keeping them to himself. 

So why no hugging? 

He watched in bewilderment as Dirk bid Farah and Amanda goodbye for the day with a smile and a few awkward shoulder pats. He kind of figured at least _Amanda_ might get a hug out of him, but no. Nada. He tactfully waited 'til the girls were gone before he mentioned it. 

"Hey, Dirk?" He said lightly, putting down his phone. 

Dirk looked at him, tilting his head in curiosity. "Yes, Todd?" 

Todd flapped his mouth a bit. Now that he thought about it, it seemed kinda pushy and weird to ask. But, well, he'd come this far. "Uh... Y'know, you don't have to be shy. Around us." Dirk looked confused and he was forced to elaborate. "I mean you don't have to hold back, or whatever. I'm sure Amanda wouldn't punch you if you wanted to give her a hug sometime." 

" _Oh_ ," said Dirk, shifting about awkwardly. "Oh. Um, right, yes. Hugs, absolutely. Yes, I am _good_ at... Hugs." 

"Hey, look, if you don't want to that's-" 

"No!" Dirk's face flushed red with embarrassment at his outburst. "I mean- yes, I would like to... Hug. Someone. Maybe." 

"Dirk..." Todd said slowly, heart sinking. "When was the last time anyone hugged you?" 

"..." 

Oh, no. No, this was fucking bullshit. Todd stood up from his desk and walked round it. "Dirk," he said, a little self-conscious and trying hard not to let it show. "D'you wanna..." He cleared his throat and opened his arms. 

Dirk stared at him, wide-eyed. "Are you- are you sure you want me to...?" 

Ouch. Todd nodded, taking another step closer. "Yeah. Yeah, I mean, that's what friends do, right? Hugs and stuff." 

"Hugs and stuff," Dirk agreed quietly, still staring at Todd as if he could disappear at any given moment. 

"Dirk?" 

"Hm?" 

"These... These things usually work best if you do it too." 

"Oh! Right, yes, let me just..." 

Dirk eyed Todd's outstretched arms warily, and stiffly imitated him. When he finally stepped into his embrace he did so with trepidation and not a little awkward arm repositioning as he shuffled about in search of the optimum arrangement. It was one of the weirdest, stiffest hugs Todd had ever been a part of. 

And then Dirk finally managed to get his arms comfortably around Todd's shoulders, chin propped carefully against the top of his head, and something just sort of... _Clicked._ Despite his uncertainty, Todd found himself melting into the embrace a little, face tucked up against Dirk's chest, arms wound tightly round his waist, and it just felt _right_ in some deep-seated way that he couldn't quite define. 

"Oh," Dirk said softly, arms squeezing Todd a little tighter. "This... This is nice." 

"Yeah," Todd agreed, voice a little choked. "Yeah, yeah this- this is good." 

They both fell quiet, nothing to hear besides their own slow, even breaths as the noise of the street below faded to an indistinct background hum. 

"...Todd?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why on _earth_ haven't we done this before?" 

**Author's Note:**

> First kiss? First time? PFFT. Gimme first hugs any day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! I'm hoping to post a lil something everyday this week- although the fics will vary in length, and on headcanons day I might just do a tumblr post. But I found to my delight that a few of my other wips/prompts actually fit in quite nicely with the challenge prompts so yay, more incentive to get em done!
> 
> See ya tomorrow guys!


End file.
